Hilang ingatan
by SecretOrganization
Summary: Chapter 1: Penguin of Madagascar. Mort hilang ingatan :sudah pasaran yah?:hehe . Dapatkah para anggota penguin menolong raja Julian untuk mengembalikan ingatan Mort? R&R?


**Penguin Madagascar.**

Lol~tidak bisa menolak untuk mencoba membuat cerita satu ini.

Rate: T (untuk bermacam-macam benda yang keluar dari paruh Rico. Serta percobaan Kowalsky dan beberapa kekerasan ala anggota kebun binatang)

Disclaimer: Semua anggota di dalam kebun binatang bukan milikku. Mereka milik pembuat aslinya yang aku tidak begitu tahu siapa. Tapi aku tidak keberatan memiliki empat penguin tersebut dan Mort di kamarku.

Sumarry: Mort hilang ingatan ketika kepalanya terantuk batu dengan. Bagaimana para anggota penguin untuk membantu Raja Julian mengembalikan ingatannya?

* * *

**Part1**

Di bagian kebun binatang tempat kukang berada.

"Moris!" si kukang atau kita sebut Raja Julian itu menjentikkan jarinya. "Putar musiknya."

Moris kemudian menekan tombol play dan musik mulai mengalun berdetak-detak. Raja Julian juga mulai menggoyang pinggul dan sikutnya. "Ayo kita berdansa~ ha, ha, yeah!" Mendengar itu, Moris juga mulai menggerakan kaki dan tangannya.

"Akuuu suka daansaaa~" Mort, atau yang sering dipanggil mata sedih juga mulai menari.

"Yang Mulia-" Moris yang menari memperhatikan sesuatu.

"A a... a," Raja Julian yang masih menari menggerakkan jarinya supaya Moris diam.

"Tapi Yang Mulia!" Moris yang juga tetap menari mencoba mengatakan sesuatu.

"Moris, saat menari tidak boleh sambil bercakap-cakap. Apa kau tahu keindahan dari.."

"Ra..raja,"

"Aaaa..."

'DUAAK'

Raja Julian berhenti menari. "Moris, apa kau mendengar sesuatu?" Raja Julian memperhatikan penasihat pribadinya itu.

"Maaf Yang Mulia," Moris mematikan radio tape. "Tadi hamba ingin mengatakan kalau Anda tanpa sengaja mendorong Mort jatuh saat menari.

Mendengar itu, Raja Julian berjalan dan menengok kebawah. Dilihatnya Mort dibawah dengan kepala dibawah.

"A..aku tidak apa.."

"Nah, Moris. Cepat nyalakan lagi musiknya. Dia tidak apa-apa." Raja Julian kembali menari saat Moris menyalakan lagi musiknya. "Dan bantu Mort untuk naik ke atas!"

"Haah, baiklah." Moris kemudian turun dan menarik Mort. Dilihatnya mata Mort kurang begitu fokus.

"Kunang-kunang.."

"Mort.. Mort?"

"Hahaha, ada kunang-kunaang~"

"Hei, fokuslah. Atau Raja Julian akan memarahiku." Diperhatikannya Mort menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian memperhatikan Moris.

"Eeh, siapa Raja Julian?" Pupil matanya membesar. "Dan kau~?" Pupil matanya mengecil. "Dan siapa aku?"

Moris terdiam sebentar. "Mort, apa kau sedang bercanda?"

Dilihatnya sepasang mata besar itu.

"Tidaak~" Suaranya keluar dengan berirama. "Apakah aku Moort?"

"Hah!" Moris menyipitkan pandangannya. "Mort, apa kau... hilang ingatan!"

**Part 2**

Kediaman para penguin.

"Kowalsky apakah ini menurutmu?" Skipper menunjukkan benda hijau yang ada di dekat pipa.

Kowalsky menyentuhnya dengan siripnya. "Dilihat dari bentuk, warna dan rasanya saat kupegang. Ini adalah sejenis lumut." Kowalski mengambil sampel lumut itu. Diamatinya menggunakan kaca pembesar. "Lumut merupakan tumbuhan perintis jika kau belum tahu. Mereka dapat hidup dimana saja di tempat yang lembab. Batu, kayu.."

Diperhatikan tempat lumut itu menempel.

"Jadi, apa penyebab benda hijau... Maksudku lumut itu menempel disana Kowalski?" Skipper menunjuk lumut itu dengan siripnya. Kowalski memperhatikan pipa itu baik-baik.

"Menurut pendapatku, dan pengetahuanku tentang benda perintis itu. Penyebabnya mungkin karena tetesan air ini. Ini membuat sekitarnya menjadi lembab dan...muncullah lumut."

"Hm..begitu?" Skipper sedang berada dalam mode berpikir.

"Hei, Skipper, Kowalski. Ada apa?" Private berdiri disamping Skipper yang masih berpikir.

"Private... muncul lumut dalam ruangan kita." Kowalski menunjukkan lumut yang ada di siripnya.

"Ya, benda hijau... maksudku lumut itu menghias pipa yang ada di dalam markas kita. Skipper juga bicara dan masih dalam posisi berpikir.

"Oh, ya. Dimana Rico?" Mendengar pertanyaan itu dari Kowalsky, Private menunjuk kesamping. Kowalsky mencondongkan tubuhnya.

Rico sedang makan ikan dengan bersuara.

"Ikan."

"Oke, apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan-" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang memotong pertanyaan Skipper.

"Hallo teman-teman~" Marlin kemudian menuruni tangga.

"Oh, hai Marlin!" Private yang pertama menyapa balik.

"Ada apa Marlin?apa ada yang kau perlukan?" Skipper mengerutkan bagian atas matanya.

"Uh..begini. Moris memintaku untuk mengajak kalian untuk menemuinya."

"Lalu, apa ada yang terjadi?" Skipper kini berdiri di depan Marlin.

"Katanya Mort hilang ingatan." Marlin menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Apa?" Private bertanya dengan terkejut. Dua sirip di depan paruhnya.

"Oh..baiklah, kami akan pergi kesana bersamamu." Skipper memegang pundak Marlin, kemudian berpaling ke arah para prajuritnya. "Penguin! Saatnya kita beraksi.."

**Part3**

"Lalala~" Mort. Mengejar kupu-kupu. Moris hanya menghelai nafas.

"Hallo para kukang." Muncul Skipper, pemimpin para penguin dan yang lain. Mereka menuruni tali dan tiba dihadapan kukang-kukang itu. Marlin berada dibelakang mereka.

"Kami dengar Mort hilang ingatan?" Private memperhatikan Mort yang mengejar kupu-kupu dengan melompat-lompat.

"Hahaha, lompaat~"

"Hm, sepertinya tidak ada yang salah dengannya?" Kowalski juga memperhatikan Mort. Rico hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Haah... Mort tidak ingat dirinya dan juga kami." Moris bicara sambil memandangi Mort.

"Teman penguinku.. Apakah ada cara agar dia kembali ingat?" Raja Julian menggigit kuku jarinya. "Aku seperti jadi tidak mengenalnya, OH!" Dia kemudian memegang keningnya dengan belakang tangannya. "Mort yang malang.."

"Kupu~"

"Tenanglah ekor cincin... Kami pasti dapat menolong si mata sedih."

"Ya, biasanya hilang ingatan dapat dikembalikan dengan beberapa cara."

"Cara." Rico mengangguk lagi.

"Kita harus segera menolong Mort, Skipper !" Private memegang sirip Skipper.

"Oh, jangan khawatir Private. Kita pasti dapat mengembalikan ingatannya." Skipper mengepalkan sirip satunya.

"Lalu, apa yang kalian tunggu?" Marlin menghentakan kakinya.

"Baiklah, Kowalski. Beri aku pilihan."

"Baik Skipper..." Penguin jenius kita mulai mengeluarkan catatannya. "Pertama, kita perlu mengetahui awal kejadiannya..."

TBC~

Review? Hehe


End file.
